The Last Time I Felt Like Running
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Terra writes about a memory very special to her. BB/T


**A/N: **I'm actually not sure what style this one-shot is in. Terra's P.O.V? Letter? Story reading? No idea. All I know is, it's BB/T (as usual), and that it's really really late right now. Like, 3 AM, so have mercy if it sucks xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing on. It belongs to my school :P

You know, even after he figured out I remembered, I couldn't stop thinking about leaving again. Just run away somewhere. _Far _away. Somewhere I didn't have to see him and feel like an ass just for being near him after everything I did. I almost did it too. Several times.

I can still remember when he confronted me about everything. That time when he finally figured out I was faking the memory thing. I still don't know how he figured it out though, and he refuses to tell me when I ask. He's so annoying! Then again, that's one of the reasons I like him so much… Back on topic:

He chased me down after school when me and my friends, from school, were on our way to the mall. God, I still can't believe he did that. He yelled my name across the entire street for god sake! It didn't exactly help that he called me ''Terra'' either. I remember getting mad at him for not leaving me alone, but I also remember feeling really happy. You gotta give him credit; he's really devoted to his goals. Another thing I like about him by the way. You don't see a lot of guys that devoted to a girl.

Back to topic again: He had half the street looking at him, and the other half looking at me once they realized it was me he was yelling to. He said he wanted to talk to me, and wanted me to come with him to clear things up. Heh… Jenny and Tiana didn't trust him ever since last time when he'd dragged me off all day. I knew he really didn't want them to tag along, but I figured he might give up if they were there, so he _had_ to let them come if he wanted me there.

That was a ''mistake'' on my part. I can't say I'm not happy with how it turned out, but it wasn't exactly fun. Well, it was ''fun'' but not… I'll just tell you and you'll get it. Hopefully…

It was pretty far, and Jenny and Tiana got really freaked out when we left town. I had no idea where we were going at first, but I realized it pretty quickly. Of course, I couldn't let him see that I realized it, seeing how I shouldn't know about this place to begin with. I knew it all too well. If they were freaked out when we left town, they were close to leaving when we got to the desert. The same desert where I first met the Titans. It was sort of weird being back there, I hadn't really been there since way back then. Heh heh… Bast boot… **[1] **still funny.

Looking back at it now, I probably should have acted freaked out like Jenny and Tiana. It must have looked weird for me to not react at all when he led us out in the middle of the desert. Okay, it wasn't exactly a desert, more like a lot of cliffs in a desert-like area. He even took us to the very same cliff as that time, the scorpion was gone though.

_That's _where the entire thing became awkward. He started talking about me being Terra again, right in front of my friends. Of course I'd told them about his ''delusions'', but it was still a weird situation. Especially since I knew they weren't delusions.

**Flashback**

''_I remember that big monster chasing you down there. You took care of it easily though. You always said you hated that thing'' He said while looking down the cliff. I was sitting about a meter away with my friends and listening._

''_I like scorpions. They're cool'' The ''big plan'' was, and had been since the start, to tell him I liked and did the exact opposite of whatever things Terra usually liked and did. Tiana and Jenny looked at me weirdly though. It didn't take long before I remembered that I'd actually told him I liked scorpions once before. That was probably the first time he ever tricked me. He didn't say anything about it, but I could see him smile at the answer. I was more careful about answering him after that._

///

He kept telling me I was Terra, and talking about memories after that. It was easier to lie and deny everything with my friends there, but it still wasn't easy. I remember I felt like running away quite a few times. I didn't though. That would have been way to suspicious.

///

''_I still think you're Terra'' He stubbornly argued back. He's cute when he's determined…_

''_I'm not! God, how many times will I have to tell you before you get it?'' My replies were half-hearted. ''No matter how many jokes and stories about scorpions and robots you tell, that won't change!'' I didn't know why I was yelling so much. Jenny and Tiana even backed off a little. I think I scared them._

''_If you're really not Terra, then how did you know it was a scorpion?'' He still managed to keep that innocent and ''neutral'' face. I was speechless for a few seconds, 100 percent sure he'd said it earlier._

''_Y-You said it earlier!''_

''_No I didn't. I've never told you it was a scorpion'' he stated simply._

''_Yes you did!''_

''_No I didn't''_

''_Yes you did! Right guys?'' I asked, turned to my friend who were now standing a few meters away, not wanting to get caught up in our ''heated'' discussion._

''_Actually, I don't think he did…'' The first time I've ever wanted to punch Jenny. ''Me neither…'' The first time I've wanted to punch Tiana._

**Flashback End**

After that it pretty much went downhill for me. I mean, after a few minutes, even Tiana and Jenny believed him! Okay, so he had some arguments I couldn't deny, and he pulled some pretty clever tricks to get me to say stuff I shouldn't know, but that's not the point! Anyway, to my own credit, I didn't give in. Despite it all, I managed to keep my cool at least a little, and deny everything he said. I regretted letting Jenny and Tiana come with us. They were sort of just standing to the side-lines and observing, not sure which one of us who was actually telling the truth.

It actually felt like I was winning towards the end, but it was Beast Boy I was dealing with. I should have expected it, but I didn't. I never thought he'd pull such a low and cheap trick I mean, he did it just like that!! I was in the middle of a sentence when he just straight out kissed me! Who does that? It's such a dirty trick! Sure, it was the best feeling ever, but he made me make a complete fool of myself in front of Jenny and Tiana. I don't know how to describe it, but it felt like my legs turned into Jell-O, and I'm pretty sure they looked like it too.

You see cartoon where someone gets kissed and their legs wobble, but you don't really think it happens in real life. It does. It _so_ does. To make matters worse, he made me forget everything I was about to say, and everything I had said. I must have looked pretty stupid with my mouth hanging open just gawking at him like that…

There were a few things I realized then. The first thing was his ears. I realized how much I had missed those cute ears of his. He always says ''chic's love the ears'', and at least in this case it's true.

The second thing was, I had completely forgotten why I was lying to him. I don't remember exactly what happened after that, but I know for a fact I confessed. Would I be sitting in Titans Tower writing this, years later, with him sleeping barely meters behind me if I didn't? Yes, that means _my_ bed.

The third and final realization came much later. I've never felt the urge to run ever since that kiss.

**A/N: **End. It's 4 AM as I finish this, so please review so my effort was worth it xD

[1]: ''Bast Boot'' is what Beast Boy said instead of ''Beast Boy'' when he was trying to introduce himself the first time he met Terra.

Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**CLICK IT**

...................................................................................................................................VVVVV

.....................................................................................................................................VVV

.......................................................................................................................................V


End file.
